Various systems, devices and methods are available to level relatively large vehicles, such as recreational vehicles, campers, trailers and the like. It is oftentimes desirable to level a vehicle, and especially a recreational vehicle or camper, while parked for the comfort of any occupants and for the proper orientation and operation of any furnishings and appliances. A multi-tiered system of leveler units for leveling a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,154 issued Jul. 12, 1994, to Blatz et al., and is commercially available from Tri-Lynx Corporation of Irving, Tex., USA under the trademark LYNX LEVELERS®. The leveling units consist of molded plastic or metallic blocks having a stackable, nesting and interlocking geometry for varying the overall height of a stack of the leveling blocks and preventing the leveling blocks from sliding relative to one another. The LYNX LEVELERS® system of leveler units and other commercially available leveling blocks typically include a container, box, case, bag or the like for storing and transporting the leveling blocks.
The containers, boxes, cases, bags presently available for storing and transporting leveling blocks suffer from various problems, drawbacks, deficiencies and disadvantages. The containers are usually made of a sturdy fabric, canvas or plastic material and include one or more handles, straps, etc. for lifting and carrying the containers with the leveling blocks stored inside. As a result, the containers significantly increase the weight and material cost of the leveling system. In addition, the containers are generally bulky, and thus, require additional space for storage, as well as additional shelf space for display in a retail environment. Furthermore, unless the container is made of a substantially transparent material, such as clear plastic, the functional design, geometry and aesthetics of the leveling blocks are not immediately and readily visible to a potential purchaser.
Thus, it is apparent a need exists for an improved leveling system for relatively large vehicles, such as recreational vehicles, campers, trailers and the like. A more particular need exists for a leveling system that does not require a container, box, case, or bag for storing and transporting the leveling blocks. A still further need exists for a leveling system consisting of a plurality of leveling blocks that can be displayed at a retail store such that a potential purchaser can immediately view and readily ascertain the functional design, geometry and aesthetics of the leveling blocks.
In view of the problems, drawbacks, deficiencies and disadvantages associated with the existing leveling systems, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an improved leveling system for leveling relatively large vehicles, such as recreational vehicles, campers, trailers and the like.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a leveling system for a vehicle that does not require a container, such as a box, case, bag or the like, for storing and transporting the leveling blocks.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a leveling system for a vehicle that can be displayed at a retail store in such a manner that a potential purchaser can immediately view and readily ascertain the functional design, geometry and aesthetics of the leveling blocks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a leveling system with a handle that extends to aid in the transportation of the system but that collapses when the system is not in use.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of exemplary embodiments of the invention is set forth below.